Pups and the Magic Stone.
Story ( Title card with Ariel on it. ) Ariel: Pups and the Magic Stone. ( The episode start with Ariel is digging in the yard. ) Ariel: (sing) I'll never find it. (Then Katie walks over. ) Katie: Hey Ariel. Ariel: Hey Katie. Katie: What are you doing Ariel: Digging a hole. Katie: Why. Ariel: Cause I want to find a rear stone Alex told me about. Katie: Really me and Mayor Goodway found two stones in the woods. Ariel: Wow. ( Then she hits something.) Ariel: I think i hit something. Katie and Ariel: Wow. ( Later that night Mayor Goodway,Katie,and Ariel sleeps in the same bed thoghter when the stone glowed and then as fast as the light apperd it was gone.) Narrator: The Next Day. Alex: Good moring Adventure Bay. Ryder: Hey Alex. Pups: Hey Alex. Alex: Hey Ryder. Hey Pups Where's Ariel,Katie,and Mayor Goodway. Ryder: I think they're in the bedroom. ( Then when they got there they saw three unfurmiler dogs in the bed.) Alex: Wait what who are these dogs. Skye: Look they're waking up. Katie: Huh. I have paws. Ryder: Katie. Mayor: Huh. Katie,are we. Both: Dogs. Skye: Where's Ariel. Ariel: Over here. Wait are we all. Ariel,Katie,and Mayor: Dogs. Ariel: I think it was the stone that did this let's get it to our mom. (Later) Ariel: Mom, you here. ????: Huh. Kids is that you. Katie,Mayor,and Ariel: Mom is us down here. ????: ( Gasps) Kids it is you. How did this happen. Ariel: Well you see. This where Ariel goes on and on about her part magic stone magic stone. Katie: And me and Mayor Goodway. This the part where Katie and Mayor goes on and on about they parts magic stones magic stones and so now they'll really bummed. Ariel,Mayor,and Katie: We're really bummed. Ryder: By the way what is your name. Gab: I'm Gab. You've meet me before. Ryder and Pups: Ohh. Gab: Don't worry kids I'll find out more about the stone. ( Later) Ariel: You mean we're going to be like this forever. Gab: Yes. Katie: Thank anyway mom. Mayor: It's just that I can believe that we're still going to be like this. Ariel: But, how can do our jobs now. Katie: Oh. I didn't think of that. Gab: Well I think you guys are going to be happy. Look what i made for you guys. Ariel: Cars. Katie,and Mayor Goodway: Dog Cars. Gab: Yap. Ariel: ( Gruthing) Must not be evil must stay good. Gab: Ariel. Oh no. Not again. Hind. ( They all go hind in a closest) Katie: What's going on mom. Evil Ariel: Yes. I have return now to get out of this place. Gab: Your sister is turning Evil. Mayor: Why. Gab: Because the stone that turn you kids into dogs it made her Evil. Katie: Why did you say anything sooner. Gab: I didn't want anyone to get worried about Ariel. (Later) Evil Ariel: Now I can take over Adventure Bay. ( Evil laughing). Katie: Uh oh what do we do now mom. Gab: We have to stop her. So she can turn back to herself again. Mayor: Oh no. Look. Everyone: (Gasps) ( Evil Ariel takes Mayor Goodway,Gab,Katie,Marshall,Chase,Zuma,Skye,Everest,Rubble,and Rocky.) Ryder: Guys. Everyone but Ryder: Ryder! To be coutined. Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Movies